Relon Dynasty
History Much like the other Orc Tribes, the Relon have a long history of warfare and battle for supremacy before the Lothorians. Unlike the other tribes, the Relon looked for a more intelligent and isolated approach to combat, leaving them to have an impenetrable defense. Looking at themselves as the most superior tribe because of their intelligence, they picked up a tradition based on Honor and they eventually invented the term Samurai to describe their culture and combat style. Samurais became world renowned when the Lothorian Revolution took place, and Relon never forgave the Lothorians for spreading their tradition, which is why they hate Humans so much. Because of their hatred, they joined the Blood Hawks and Kulkans in the Blood War so that they could take out the bigger enemy. Because the Relons rebelled so much against the Lothorians, the Lothorians burnt most of their buildings and fortune, making them find it hard to recover. Since then, the Relons have been in many conflicts and are a strong but poverty stricken country with constant depression bouts and suicides. Philosophy The Major difference between the Relons and the other Orc Tribes, is the hatred for any race that isn't a Half-Orc or a full Orc, but Orcs are treated much better. Relons, despite being intelligent, have a hatred for Alchemy and Magic, and believe they are cheating and dishonorable, and that one must believe in their own power and strength to overcome their foes. It is generally illegal, but they have occasionally allowed the practice of both for the sake of their country's survival. The laws of the society follow the laws of being a Samurai, which was a code invented by the founder of the Samurai belief, Ergoth Samuraith who was the first Orc to travel around the world and decided the path to enlightenment was honor with one's own strength and their country. In 6098, the current leader Yatur Relon declared that any Orc who defied the Samurai Code extensively would be exiled instead of imprisoned, as they demolished their jail system in order to solve their poverty issue because less people meant less food. This ideology has followed into the modern era and most orcs believe it is actually an honorable approach. They have no official religion, but some worship the Spirit of Ergoth, building a temple on top of Mt. Krulmath, the highest mountain in Afria, to where people make a pilgrimage to "learn the true ways of living" and earn the respect of everyone in the society. However though, very few have made it all the way up as it's extremely dangerous and the conditions of weather have not been completely documented, meaning you must be powerful, wise, and courageous to make the journey. Warfare Relons have been in many wars since their founding, and they were the biggest fighters in the Lothorian Revolution. They use complex strategies and defensive territorial advantages to win. Their main weapons are crossbows and Katanas. Very rarely, they will let Alchemists and Mages join their war but only if absolutely needed, because it does go against their beliefs. The most recent war was the Bolvarin War which ended 4 years ago where a council of powerful Liches attempted to siege the Nation, but they were defeated within 3 years. The Liches resurrected the Bolvarin, a long dead Orc Country which was disbanded in 5943. Major Wars they've been in are The Jalun War, The Great Orc War of 4000, The Lothorian Revolution, The Blood War, The Vampiric Onslaught, The Assault of Storms, The War of Narst, The Battle of Verk, and The Bolvarin War. Government Structure The Relons use a Dynasty system lasting over 3000 years, making it the longest recorded dynasty in Eleon history. It was founded in 3144 by Yokaku Relon and since then, it has followed by the oldest son. The people believe the Relons are the only family fit to rule the throne, and very few attempts to upstage them have occurred throughout their history. Yokaku visited his closest friend Ergoth Samuraith on his death bed and listened to his ideals, and Yokaku decided that because he was so wise, that his ideals would become law in Relon. He then invented the Samurai, in honor of his best friend. The current leader is Mulush Relon and he took control in 6204. Mulush is 74 years old and has 4 sons, the oldest of which will take place after Mulush passes away. Category:Governments Category:History